


blue and green

by warsena



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Spotkanie w barze czasami przynosi więcej uczuć, niż można byłoby się tego spodziewać.





	blue and green

**Author's Note:**

> Jako, że mój komputer wariuje, a ja nie chce tego za bardzo stracić, tak też wrzucę do tutaj, o.

_Blue and green_  
_And all the pretty sounds_  
_That are in between_

— Jesteś tutaj codziennie, co, Lloyd?

— Najwyraźniej.

Kelnerka odeszła od stolika, żegnając mężczyznę czułym uśmiechem. Miała na sobie krótką spódniczkę, koszulę i czarny fartuch z logiem baru, w którym pracowała; Philip widywał ją tutaj co drugi dzień. Była studentką na uczelni, na której uczy, studiowała filmoznawstwo, mimo że wyraźnie nieszczególnie jej to pasowało. Llyoda jednak to szczególnie nie interesowało — była tylko kolejną młodą dziewczyną, która marnowała sobie czas.

Odwrócił od niej wzrok. Nie miał raczej szczególnej ochoty przyglądać się młodym kobietom, które w sumie były jego uczennicami. Jego córki były od nich starsze — nawet najmłodsza z nich, Quinnie, w tym roku zdobyła magisterkę. 

Przeczesał wzrokiem główne pomieszczenie baru, nie szukając przy tym nikogo bardziej konkretnego. Był znużony, może trochę śpiący; trzecia szklanka złocistej whiskey tego wieczora raczej nie dała mu specjalnego kopa, a jeszcze bardziej usypiała. Prawdopodobnie był już na tyle stary, że alkohol sprowadzał go tylko do jednego miejsca — do łóżka. W tym samotnym znaczeniu.

— Mogę?

Lloyd nie podniósł wzroku znad swoich dłoni, ale powoli pokiwał głową. Krzesło z trzaskiem się odsunęło, a naprzeciwko usiadła rozpoznawalna twarz; Erwin dwa lata temu skończył sztukę, a od jakiegoś roku pisał dla różnych gazet recenzje filmów i seriali. Miał jakieś dwadzieścia siedem, może osiem lat i wiecznie chodził w czarnej, cieniutkiej kurtce. 

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, a Erwin wyszczerzył się głupio.

— Profesor się postarzał — powiedział prosto, a Philip uniósł krzaczaste brwi do góry. — Parę lat temu uczył mnie pan--

— Chodziłeś na sztukę, pamiętam — przerwał mu. — Erwin Blake. Mów mi po imieniu, Erwin, nie jesteś już moim uczniem.

Erwin zrobił głupią minę, ale już po chwili znowu się uśmiechnął. W dłoni trzymał szklankę z jakimś alkoholem (może był to jakiś dziwny drink?), który postawił na stoliku. Usiadł wygodniej, nieco się zgarbił i nachylił w stronę byłego nauczyciela.

— Co u _ciebie_ słychać, Philip?

Miał niebieskie oczy, tak przeraźliwie bladoniebieskie, że Philip musiał się zastanowić, czy Erwin przypadkiem nie jest niewidomy. Nawet jego źrenice wydawały się mniejsze, bledsze; niczym matowa czerń, nieco wyblakła i powoli wpadająca w bardzo ciemny szary. Jego spojrzenie na pewno sprawiało, że ludzie czuli się niekomfortowo — jakby oceniał wszystkich w duszy jak obrazy.

Lloyd, niezbyt odrzucony przez chłopaka, wyprostował się i nieco odchylił na krześle. Muzyka, grana ciągle na żywo, zmieniła się, a czarujący jazz po raz kolejny tego dnia zaszumiał mu w głowie. 

— Jest dobrze — odpowiedział w końcu. Upił kolejny łyk whiskey. — Jestem stary, Blake. Nic w moim życiu już się nie zmienia.

Młody mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Stary? Ma pan jakieś czterdzieści lat.

— Pięćdziesiąt trzy.

Machnął ręką.

— Nieważne. Nie jest pan na pewno człowiekiem starym!

— Moja najstarsza córka jest w twoim wieku.

_Jeżeli rzeczywiście masz jakieś dwadzieścia osiem lat, oczywiście._

Erwin zamarł, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że podważając ten argument, sam zasugeruje, że jest szczeniakiem. W końcu jednak tylko przewrócił oczami i by to ukryć, upił parę łyków swojego trunku. Nieprzyzwyczajony najpewniej do picia, skrzywił się i zmrużył oczy.

W tle grał _Blue_ _in_ _Green_ , a wszystko w barze zdawało się powoli poruszać do rytmu muzyki. Philip lubił stare bary w tym stylu — spokojna, powolna atmosfera dawała czarującą aurę, która pogrążała wszystkich w ciszy i spokoju. Ludzie przychodzili tutaj posłuchać muzyki, przychodzili na randki, czy inicjowali nowe znajomości wśród nieco dojrzalszych ludzi.

Co więc robił tutaj Blake?

Chłopak, jakby czytając w myślach swojego byłego profesora, odezwał się:

— Wystawiła mnie —  mruknął i spojrzał prosto w oczy Llyoda. —  Violetta Davis. Słyszał pan o niej?

—  Nie.

—  Maluje tylko czarnych ludzi. — Erwin westchnął i sięgnął do kieszeni swojej kurtki. Wyciągnął z niej telefon i sprawdził godzinę. —  Miała być tutaj pół godziny temu, chciała dać wywiad.

Philip nie odpowiedział; ponownie sięgnął po swoją szklankę, a srebrna bransoleta, którą miał na lewej dłoni, zagrzechotała o stolik, przykuwając wzrok recenzenta. Erwin znowu spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę i zaczął z uwagą go studiować, jakby był kolejnym obrazem do oceny. Dzięki delikatnym, miękkim światłom Lloyd wyglądał na pewno młodziej, a przy tym o wiele bardziej dostojnie —  czarne włosy delikatnie błyszczały, a pasemka siwizny zrobiły się ciemnopomarańczowe. Cień padający na jego twarz zakrywał większość zmarszczek, a przy tym nie kradł przenikliwości zielonych oczu, które Erwin na pewno pamiętał jeszcze ze swoich młodych lat.

Dwudziestoparolatek przygryzł wargę i usiadł wygodniej, podpierając głowę na dłoni. Łokieć oparł na okrągłym stoliku; wpatrywał się w Philipa tak intensywnie, że mężczyzna odwrócił na moment wzrok. Tylko na moment, ledwie zauważalną sekundę, w której czasie omotał spojrzeniem bar i upewnił, że żadne z jego czwórki dzieci już nie zawędrowała tutaj, w czasie poszukiwań ojca.

Fortepian wydawał z siebie coraz cichsze dźwięki, kiedy Erwin postanowił się w końcu odezwać.

—  Pamięta pan mój czwarty rok?

Lloyd powinien zaprzeczyć, ale ten chłopak nie był głupi, złapałby go na kłamstwie; pokiwał więc powoli głową, a kolczyk w jego lewym uchu błysnął. Erwin natychmiast skierował na niego wzrok, mimo że głowa mężczyzny wróciła do cienia, a błyskotka ponownie stała się tylko ciemną kropką. Zadumany tym, na moment zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć.

Nerwowo odchrząknął i znów spojrzał w oczy Philipa. Były niczym oczy żmii; intensywnie zielone, zdawały się rozcinać duszę na kawałeczki.

— Namalowałem wtedy pana... _Twój_ ostatni portret — mruknął. — Zestarzałeś się.

Minęło jakieś pięć, sześć lat, a czas łaskawy nigdy nie był; siwe niteczki zamieniły się w kosmyki, dłonie straciły swój silny wygląd, a twarz nabrała jakiegoś zmęczonego wyrazu. Oczy zostały takie same.

— Ty też, Erwin — odpowiedział spokojnie Philip. Wolał nie wertować kart pamięci do tamtego wydarzenia. — Wypadają ci włosy.

Blake zaśmiał się serdecznie i przeczesał brązowe włosy dłonią. Wstyd przyznać, ale robiły mu się zakola, a zarost nabierał jakiegoś... doroślejszego wyrazu. Dla Philipa nie był jeszcze mężczyzną, nie; wyglądał jak ktoś pomiędzy byciem dzieckiem a dorosłym. Był wyraźnie dojrzalszy niż synowie Lloyda (jeden miał lat dwadzieścia pięć, drugi dwadzieścia jeden), ale nadal nie miał w sobie tego czegoś. Był zdecydowanie atrakcyjnym chłopakiem; wysoki, wyższy niż sam Philip, szczupły, ale nie chudy, dobrze ubrany. Miał mocną linię szczęki i prosty, lekko zadarty nos. 

Whiskey Philipa się skończyło, ale nie wołał kelnerki. W ruchach Erwina było coś, co kazało mu sądzić, że nie zostaną tu już zbyt długo — odstawił więc szklankę i usiadł wygodniej, bawiąc się srebrną bransoletą. Dostał ją od swojej byłej żony na czterdzieste piąte urodziny, a nosił ją nawet teraz, po ich rozwodzie, z czystego przyzwyczajenia. 

— Chcę cię znowu namalować — powiedział w końcu Lloyd, przesuwając palcem po nierównej powierzchni stolika. _Od zawsze chcę cię ciągle namalować,_ dodał w myślach. — Przejdziesz się do mnie?

Llyod na początku chciał zaprotestować, jednak zamiast tego, powoli pokiwał głową.

.

Było już nieco po dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy dotarli do mieszkania Erwina. Było przestrzenne, najpewniej przez to, że nie było tam wiele mebli; znajdowało się na samej górze jakiegoś wieżowca niedaleko śródmieścia. Wszędzie walały się książki i gazety, a środek czegoś, co pewnie służyło jako salon, było niewielkim studiem malarskim.

Erwin zamknął za nimi drzwi i natychmiast ściągnął z siebie kurtkę. Rzucił ją na jedną ze stert książek i zabrał płaszcz od Philipa, który złożył wpół i również położył na książkach. Nie ściągając butów, ruszył w stronę sztalugi, która znajdowała się praktycznie naprzeciwko wejścia. Ominął ją jednak i ruszył dalej, do czegoś, czego drugi z mężczyzn już nie widział. 

Philip powoli wszedł więc do pomieszczenia, także swoich butów nie zdejmując. Sztaluga była odwrócona w stronę ściany; za nią, nieco na lewo, stała stara kanapa, a obok był telewizor. Z boku stała komoda, na której była jakaś stara wieża; to właśnie obok niej pochylił się Erwin. Otworzył jedną z szafek i wyciągnął z niej jakieś whiskey, a do tego dwie, kwadratowe szklanki z grubego szkła. Postawił je  na drewnie i nalał do środka trunku.

— Nie mam lodu, lodówka nie działa — mruknął i podał do połowy napełnioną szklankę Philipowi, który bez słowa ją przyjął. Erwin tymczasem zajął się przestawianiem sztalugi tak, żeby stała naprzeciwko sofy. — Usiądziesz? — poprosił ochrypłym głosem, wskazując swojemu byłemu nauczycielowi siedzenie. Kiedy Philip przytaknął, Erwin uśmiechnął się i włączył wieżę.

Jak na ironię, spore pomieszczenie ogarnął natychmiast utwór _Blue in_ _Green_ Billa Evansa; delikatnie dźwięki pianina zaczarowały wszystko, mieszając się z głuchym dźwiękiem deszczu za oknem. Philip usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu i spojrzał przez okno; wielkie, na całą ścianę, ogarniały cały pokój miękkim światłem wieżowców. W pokoju paliła się tylko jedna lampa, ta obok sztalugi, dawało więc to niezwykle czarującą atmosferę. 

— Pamiętasz, jak spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy? — Erwin wyciągnął z komody paletę farb i nieco pożółknięte pędzle. Kiedy Philip pokręcił głową, nadal wpatrując się w okno, Blake nieco mu z tym pomógł: — Dziewięć lat temu. Prawie całą dekadę, prawda?

Cztery lata później Philip rozwiódł się ze swoją żoną.

Erwin zniknął na chwilę w jednym z pomieszczeń przylegających do salonu. Kiedy wrócił, miał podwinięte rękawy czarnej koszuli, a w dłoniach niósł nieco wilgotne pędzle, które ułożył w kubku stojącym na sztaludze. Muzyka się zmieniła, zaczęło grać _When I Fall in Love_ , a Philip zrozumiał, że miłość Erwina do jazzu nigdy się nie skończyła. Blake już w młodości wiecznie gustował tylko w niej — kiedy spotykali się prywatnie, zazwyczaj robili to w barach jazzowych, a gdy bywali w jego dawnym mieszkaniu, zawsze grała właśnie ta muzyka.

Mawiano, że do jazzu trzeba dojrzeć, ale Blake zawsze był na przekór dojrzały; mając lat dziewiętnaście, zachowywał się jakby miał czterdzieści. Niektóre rzeczy, jak widać, się nie zmieniały — nawet dziewięć lat później nadal czarował nie tylko każdym ruchem, ale i wszystkim, co go otaczało. 

Philip przeniósł na niego wzrok, zafascynowany obserwując każde drgnięcie. Sam był bardziej teoretykiem sztuki, niż artystą; a Erwin zdecydowanie był tym drugim. Na co dzień zajmując się ocenami sztuki i wywiadami z autorami, w nocy wydawał się ujawniać nutkę goryczy, chaosu, wolności, którą dawały mu pędzle i farby. Był taki już wtedy, lata temu — teraz tylko wyglądał doroślej, nie jak dzieciak, który chciał pobawić się w malarza.

Uniósł szklankę do ust i upił pierwszy łyk whiskey. Skrzywił się delikatnie — była parszywie gorzka i mocniejsza od tej, którą pił w barze. Gardło przez moment piekło go żywym ogniem, ale tak samo, jak szybko przyszło, tak samo szybko poszło, a sam Philip upił kolejny łyk trunku. Szklanka Erwina była już praktycznie pusta.

— Nadal wyglądasz dobrze — mruknął cichutko Blake. — Jesteś dobrze zbudowany mimo wieku, zadziwiające.

Brzmiał tak, jakby po prostu głośno myślał. 

— Czyli jednak twierdzisz, że jestem stary?

— Dojrzały. Jak wino — wymamrotał pod nosem. — Starzejesz się cudownie, Phil.

Jego głos był ochrypły, a kiedy wypowiedział imię Lloyda, stał się wręcz czarująco miękki; leciutko mu się złamał, a twarz wychyliła się zza płótna. Padał na nią cień, więc nie było widać jej wyrazu.

— Jesteś pewny? — Philip poprawił się, żeby wygodniej usiąść i się zaśmiał. — Większość ludzi miałaby inne zdanie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie _ich_ zdanie.

Przez kolejny kwadrans (a może pół godziny? Oboje stracili poczucie czasu) delektowali się muzyką i rzucali w swoją stronę tylko parę komentarzy, niekoniecznie specjalnie ważnych. Blake skupił się na idealnym odwzorowaniu dawnego nauczyciela — każdy siwy kosmyk musiał być na swoim miejscu, a krzaczaste brwi powinny nie nadawać mu ciężkiego, albo złego wyrazu, bardziej czegoś w postaci zmęczenia. Och, zdecydowanie był po tylu latach zmęczony, trudno było tego nie zauważyć, ale na pewno nie był stary.

Lloyd miał w sobie wiele charakterystycznych cech, których uwzględnienie było dla Erwina musem. Srebrny kolczyk w lewym uchu; równo przycięty zarost, czarno-siwy; zielony sweter, niby zwykły i niezwykle pospolity, a przy tym idealnie eksponujący silne ramiona; i spojrzenie. Boże, spojrzenie Philipa było czymś, co od lat odbierało Erwinowi mowę i w ogóle kontrolę. Tak było lata temu, kiedy był szczeniakiem i tak było też i dzisiaj. 

A Philip to wiedział, na pewno. Był atrakcyjny, mając lat czterdzieści, kompletnie nic nie zmieniło się przez parę zmarszczek i nieco więcej siwych włosów.

Blake odłożył pędzel, zafascynowany tym, żeby bliżej przyjrzeć się oczom mężczyzny. Wytarł dłonie o dżinsy i podszedł do Lloyda, który tylko nonszalancko się uśmiechnął, jakby chciał powiedzieć _hej Blake, chyba znowu przegrałeś._

— Masz oczy — wychrypiał — jak... Jak żmija. Zielone. Zawsze takie były?

Erwin wyjął z dłoni Philipa pustą szklankę i odstawił ją na komodę. Natychmiast wrócił do mężczyzny; złapał go za ramiona i nachylił się nad nim. Lloyd lubił sposób, w jaki Blake potrafił zaczarować każdą sytuację, kiedy w powolny sposób wszystko zmierzało tylko ku temu, co chciał mężczyzna, a przy tym zawsze zdawał się na pozycji przegranej — zakochany szczeniak wyrósł na zakochanego kundla. Erwin zawsze, gdy proponował Philipowi prywatną sesję malarską, uprawiali w czasie niej seks — nie po lub przed, a w czasie niej, tak jakby wielkie pożądanie dawało więcej inspiracji. Wszystko zawsze zmierzało ku temu i żaden z nich nie miał woli ani tym bardziej chęci, żeby to powstrzymać.

 _Tymczasem w tle płyta Billa Evansa zagrzechotała i samoczynnie puściła się od nowa; delikatna aura_ Blue in Green _zalała mieszkanie, a deszcz z oknem tylko się nasilił. Nowy Jork, miasto, które spać nie chciało, powoli szykowało się do ostatniej, jazzowej kołysanki._

 


End file.
